


Run Away

by Light1108



Series: Childhood Friend AU [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comfort, F/M, Pre-Relationship, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: After losing to her sister once again Sumire runs away from home and goes to stay with her best friend for a little while.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Childhood Friend AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893562
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Run Away

“How much longer…?” Sumire muttered as she pulled out her phone to check the time. It was currently 9:34pm meaning Sumire had been on the train for roughly two hours “Okay… Should only be a few more minutes.” Sumire mumbled as she placed her phone back into her pocket.

Sighing Sumire turned to look out the train window while she waited for it to finally get to the station. As the train began to pass by some of the more developed areas of the town, light drops of rain started to hit the windows.    
  
“Great… I didn’t bring my umbrella.” Sumire grumbled as she left her seat and made her way to the exit of the train. Soon the train pulled to a stop so Sumire stepped out into the deserted station and started to make her way through the familiar streets.

After ten minutes quickly moving through the rainy streets she finally reached her destination, the Amamiya house where her best friend Ren lived. “Finally…” Sumire breathed out as she moved some of her wet hair out of her eyes.

Sumire climbed the stairs that lead to the entrance of the house and quickly knocked on the door. As Sumire waited she began to doubt her course of action, What if Ren wasn’t here? What if he was angry at her for this? What if-    
  
Sumire’s thoughts were interrupted before she could spiral further by the door opening followed by a gasp “Sumire! What are you doing here!?” Ren’s Mom, Yuine Amamiya gasped.

Before Sumire could answer Yuine had pulled her inside “Let’s get you dried off first then you can tell me what you’re doing here.”

“T-thank you… Yuine-san.” Sumire said meekly as she shivered.

Yuine took Sumire’s coat from her and then went to get the girl a few towels to dry off. The two were currently in the living room of the house with Sumire sitting on one of the couches as Yuine dried her hair.

“I’ll get you a change of clothes once you’ve dried off.” Yuine stated.

“T-thank you.” Sumire stuttered, finally relaxing a little because of Yuine’s familiar warm and comforting personality. “I-Is Ren Here?” Sumire asked.

Yuine nodded “He is, Jun asked him to help with something. They shouldn’t be much longer so I’ll call him when they’re done.” Yuine explained as she finished drying Sumire’s soggy hair.

“More importantly, why are you here?” Yuined questioned.

Sumire gulped and went silent at the question not wanting to admit why she was here. After a few minutes of silence with Yuine patiently waiting for a response.

Sumire answered in a voice barely louder than a whisper “I ran… away.” Sumire looked away from Yuine afraid of how she would react.

Without hesitating Yuine moves closer to Sumire and pulls the girl into a gentle hug, Sumire froze at the contact “It’s okay. I’m not angry.” hearing those words Sumire relaxed in the embrace slightly.

“Do you want to tell me why?” Yuine asked softly.

“N-no… I-I can’t…” Sumire muttered as she tried to stay composed.

Yuine broke off the hug “Okay, I won’t force you. But I will need to tell your parents you’re here so they at least know you’re safe.” Yuine stated.

“Okay…” Sumire nodded, “I’m sorry for all the trouble.” Sumire said with an apologetic bow.

“Don’t start with that, you know you’re always welcome here. Now go check on Sasa, I’m sure she has some old clothes that should fit you. I’ll phone your parents and let Ren know you’re here.” Yuine said as she got up and prepared to leave the living room.

“Thank you…” Sumire said as Yuine leaves. Shortly after Sumire gets up and begins to walk through the house to Sasa’s room.

Sumire began to feel relieved that her worries that the Amamiya’s would be angry she ran away weren’t coming true. 

Over the last few years since she met Ren in the park, this house had almost become a second home for Sumire. It was somewhere the pressures she felt from the gymnastic competitions and her attempts to catch up to her sister didn’t matter.

Finally reaching Sasa’s room, Sumire knocked on the door and waited for a response. A few seconds later the door slowly creaked open. “Hello? Oh Sumire! What are you doing here?” Sasa exclaimed in surprise.

“Hello Sasa-san, I left home and got caught in the rain on the way here.” Sumire explained with some reservations.

Sasa glanced at the window as the rain continued to pound against it, “I’m guessing you need a change of clothes right?” Sasa went back into her room gesturing to Sumire to follow her “And how many times do I have to tell you, you don’t need to add honorifics to my name!” Sasa playfully teased.

Sumire giggled as she followed Sasa, silently thanking the older girl for not pressing on why she left home. The two had a short light hearted conversation while Sasa dug through her old clothes trying to find something that would be a good fit for Sumire.

Eventually they settled on an old set of grey pajamas that were only slightly too big for Sumire. Afterwards Sumire left Sasa who was in the middle of studying for an upcoming test for her second year of high school.

Sumire made her way to Ren’s room, knocking on the door to see if he was in and after no response slowly opened the door and to peek in, seeing no one was inside Sumire went in hoping Ren would follow soon after.

While she waited she looked around her friend’s room which even after years of knowing him was still very sparse with the most notable bits of decoration being gifts she got him or photos of them and their families.

A few more minutes passed and the door opened. “Sumi are you in here?” Ren called out through the partially open door.

“I’m here, Ren!” Sumire cheered, happy to hear her friend’s voice.

“Hey, It’s been a while since we last saw each other.” Ren said as he entered the room “Did something happen at gymnastics?” Ren asked with a concerned tone but also a slight smirk.

Sumire paused, caught off guard that Ren managed to work out why she had run off already. “You’re too good at reading me…” Sumire muttered with a slight pout.

Ren chuckled “Well this wouldn’t be the first time although usually you tell me before coming.” Ren joked attempting to break the tension.

Sumire let out a little giggle, “So… Do you want to talk about what happened or should we just watch some Neo Featherman? I’m sure I can steal one of Sasa’s DVDs.” Ren asked.

“As fun as that sounds… I came here because I wanted to talk to you… in person.” said with a slight smile and a bit of hesitation.

“Good to know I’m worth running away for.” Ren teased leading to Sumire getting a light blush. “Okay, so what happened?” Ren asked in a more serious tone as he sat down on his bed.

Sumire took a deep breath “So the Meet Coach signed us up for is the last one until March and one fo the last ones we’re doing before we start High School.” Sumire explained.

Ren nodded “I remember. You mentioned you were training really hard for this one.”

Sumire blushed at Ren remembering that detail, “Y-yeah… Since it’s one of the last ones we’ll be doing for a while. So I really wanted to do well and I’ve been training harder than ever and I thought I had perfected my routine and I do well enough to stand with Kasumi…” Sumrie trailed off.

“And?” Ren prompted.

“A-and… and I didn’t even get third!” Sumire yelled as tears pricked her eyes. “Kasumi won obviously… and I couldn’t even get third, I worked harder then ever and I didn’t do any better…”

“I really thought this time it would be different! That I would be able to stand with Kasumi again but even working at my best I can’t! I’m still just worthless Su-” Sumire’s rant was interrupted by Ren pulling her into a hug.

“I’m not letting you finish that!” Ren stated, “You know you’re not worthless, remember when we’ve practised together? Or when you taught me how to cook?” as Ren talked Sumire started to calm down.

“Or how about the first time you stay over, remember we took one of Sasa’s collectables from her room. I wouldn’t have been able to do that without you.” Ren said with a smirk.

Sumire laughed at the memory “I remember, she made us regret that.”

“But it was worth it.” Ren exclaimed.

The two laughed and continued their embrace, after a couple minutes of Ren and Sumire sharing a few more stories Ren started to break off the embrace but was stopped by Sumire who grabbed onto Ren and pulled him close.

“R-Ren… Can we stay like this for just a little longer p-please.” Sumire stammered as she buried her bright red face in his chest.

“S-sure.” Ren responded feeling a little flustered by Sumire’s actions.

Eventually Sumire reluctantly pulled away, “Thank you, R-Ren.” Sumire said with a light blush still on her face.

“Do… you think I could stay here for a while?” Sumire asked with some hesitation.

“Well you’ll have to stay here tonight and tomorrow’s Sunday so you could stay here for the day but we both have school on Monday.” Ren explained with a slightly sorrowful smile.

“That’s true…” Sumire muttered.

“Just means we’ll have to make the most of the time we have, doesn’t it.” Ren said to which Sumire nodded in response.

After that the two spent the rest of the evening together, Sumire’s worries and anger at her previous failure were almost forgotten. While she was still upset at the result she didn’t feel it eating away at her like before.

Late in the afternoon the next day Ren had walked with Sumire to the train station.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, Sumi?” Ren asked.

“Yeah I’ll be fine now. Thank Ren, I feel much better now.” Sumire said with a slight bow “Although I’ll be in big trouble with my parents I’m sure…”

Ren chuckled “Good luck at your next meet.”

“Thanks. Oh and if I win then I have something I want to tell you.” Sumire stated.

“Oh really.” Ren exclaimed with a curious glint in his eyes “And what would that be?”

“You’ll have to wait and see! I don’t think I can tell you until I win.” Sumire teased with a smile as she walked into the station.

Ren waited around to make sure the train Sumire was getting on left without any problem and as the Train slowly began to pull away Sumire opened her window. 

“Goodbye Ren.” Sumire shouted.

“See ya Sumire.” Ren said, waving his friend off “Hopefully we’ll see each other soon.” he yelled as the train started to pick up speed to take his friend home.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story I kind of just got inspired to do a few days ago and yes it is a continuation of Friends. I was thinking about how I felt Sumire and Ren being friends already would change things and one Idea I had was when Sumire felt bad after losing in gymnastics she would go stay at Ren's for a day or two then I thought about what if instead of Sumire running from Kasumi like we see in game she instead just ran away from home and went to Ren's house and that'show this fic was born. I did fudged the timeline a little and made it so Sumire was at her worst around January instead of March to avoid any conflict with Ren and Shido but not a big deal.
> 
> And I know I keep saying this but I promise I am working on a sequel to Home. Originally I was going to write that one instead of this btu I've just been having trouble coming up with exactly how I want to take that story. The general idea is Sasa goes to Tokyo to visit Ren and look at some Universities there but I'm still not sure what I want to show in that, which PT or confidants should show up or even if I want multiple chapters. I promise it is on the way... I just need more time to think on it haha.
> 
> Anyway as always thank you very much for reading, if you have any feedback please share it and hope you enjoy the next one!


End file.
